Xenophobia
by Halo of Venus
Summary: Xena has given Gabrielle everything, except one thing. What happens when Gabrielle discovers that someone else may be able to give her what she needs? This fic is set in late season four, but before Gabrielle cuts her hair.
1. Chapter 1

_"I have traveled on many ships, over many seas, and I have landed on many shores, but never have I seen such beauty as I have seen on the shores of Delphi. Surely, the Gods have blessed this land; or perhaps, rather, they have cursed it." _

Gabrielle smiled and looked up from the parchment, "This is beautiful, Akodi. Have you really traveled over many seas on many ships?"

Akodi smirked, "Personally? No. My imagination, on the other hand, has been everywhere. I have seen the shores of Delphi a couple of times, though."

"You've definitely got a gift for writing." Gabrielle handed the parchment back to Akodi; "Perhaps I can show you some of my own work sometime?"

"I would love that." Akodi replied warmly, "It's very rare that I meet someone else who enjoys writing as much as I do. To be honest, it can sometimes be difficult just to find a person who can read. As unfortunate of a fact as that is."

"I understand. My mother taught my sister and me how to read and write, but my father never learned. We lived in a small village and reading and writing wasn't really a necessity for everyday life. I'm thankful that my mother saw the importance of it."

"How much longer do you expect you'll be in Athens?" Akodi asked as they began walking down the street towards the inn where Gabrielle had been renting a room.

`"Not much longer. My friend should be coming through any day now. As you know, I've been waiting here in Athens for her to return."

"Right, right. You said she had business to attend to in Amphipolis. Has she sent word?"

Gabrielle nodded, "Yes. I received word yesterday that she'll be arriving in Athens by the end of the week."

"And today is Friday." Akodi noted. "Indeed your time here is almost over."

"It's been wonderful spending my days with you, Akodi. You've been superb company. I've enjoyed my time in Athens."

Akodi paused for a moment, and then replied, "Perhaps, we could continue to spend days together. If you'd like."

Gabrielle stopped walking and stood perfectly still in the street, "You mean stay in Athens?" Gabrielle quickly smiled at the proposal her new friend had made, but then shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I can't stay."

"Well, that's not exactly what I meant." Akodi lifted her hand to shield her eyes from the sun while she glanced at the city gate that led out of Athens, "I've been in Athens quite a while myself. I'm becoming rather bored with it. I was hoping I could travel with you and your friend for a while."

Gabrielle pondered this thought for a moment, "I would probably very much enjoy that, but…"

"But?" Akodi pressed.

"But Xena and I live a life that is full of risk and danger. I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"Risk and danger? Sounds like exactly what I'm looking for." Akodi smiled, "It may even provide some new inspiration for my writing."

"Well, I certainly get lots of inspiration out of it." Gabrielle agreed. "Most all of my stories are about mine and Xena's adventures together."

"Xena…? Xena Warrior Princess?" Akodi questioned.

"That's the one."

"You cannot leave me behind now, Gabrielle. You've made it far too attractive to come along with you. I assure you, I am more than capable of taking care of myself and I will not be a burden to you or to Xena. I can sign a contract if you want, agreeing to any risks or dangers that may occur." Akodi teased.

Gabrielle stared deeply into the young woman's brown eyes, "You remind me of myself." She smiled. "When I first met Xena, I wanted nothing more than to travel with her."

Akodi nodded and then arched her head to one side, "It's not really Xena that I'm interested in traveling with."

Gabrielle immediately felt heat rush to her face and she knew she was blushing, even though she tried desperately to keep it from happening. There was definitely something about Akodi that Gabrielle found attractive and underneath all the reasons and excuses she could think of to tell Akodi she could not travel with her, there was an urge to allow her to come along. Gabrielle often found it annoying when others would intrude on her and Xena's travels, but Gabrielle couldn't just tell this one no; Gabrielle didn't want to tell this one no.

"I'll discuss it with Xena." Gabrielle finally replied. "I'm sure she'll enjoy having your company as well."

"Thank you, Gabrielle." Akodi bowed her head. "I'll go and pack my belongings now, that way as soon as Xena arrives, we can leave. I certainly do not want to hold you two back."

"I had better pack as well." Gabrielle said softly. She watched as Akodi turned to walk away, "Akodi…" she called. Akodi stopped, and turned back to Gabrielle, "I'll be having dinner here at the tavern this evening. I'm not much of a fan of eating alone."

Akodi nodded, "I'll be by as soon as I finish packing." She quickly flashed a smile and then continued off down the street.

Gabrielle inhaled deeply and walked into the tavern. She rushed up the stairs and into the room where she had been staying. She didn't have much, and it wouldn't take very long to pack. The day was almost at its end and the sun was very close to setting; most likely Xena would arrive in Athens at sunup the following morning. While Gabrielle packed, she battled back and forth with her thoughts. Allowing Akodi to travel with her and Xena could possibly be a mistake. Furthermore, Xena was bound to have questions and concerns about it; after all how well did Gabrielle really know Akodi? She'd only been staying in Athens for a couple of weeks and even though Akodi seemed genuinely good hearted and honest, two weeks was not enough time to truly know someone.

Gabrielle reminded herself of previous times in the past when she thought she could trust someone and they ended up only hurting her in the end. Krafhstar and Najara both fooled Gabrielle into believing they were righteous. Even Hope had her believing that she was essentially good. In fact, the only one who had never betrayed Gabrielle was Xena. Suddenly, a knock at the door broke Gabrielle away from her thoughts.

"Who is it?" Gabrielle called through the door.

"Akodi."

Gabrielle opened the door, "My, that was fast."

"I'm a light packer." Akodi replied. "And I'm really hungry."

Gabrielle laughed lightly, "I'm almost finished as well. I'll just be a few more minutes."

"Take your time. I think I'll go get us a table downstairs. Do you drink mead?"

"Ah…." Gabrielle paused.

"Wine?" Akodi concluded.

"Wine would be better, yes." Gabrielle agreed. "Thank you."

"No problem." Akodi exited the doorway and Gabrielle shut the door behind her.

Gabrielle quickly finished her packing and headed downstairs to meet Akodi. When she arrived in the tavern, Akodi was sitting at a table talking with an older gentleman. Gabrielle slowly walked over to the table, and Akodi immediately invited her to sit down beside her.

"Gabrielle, this is my father, Elias." Akodi smiled and focused her attention back to the older man. "Father, this is my friend, Gabrielle. I'm going to be traveling with her for a while."

"Hello, Elias." Gabrielle greeted warmly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Gabrielle. It seems that my daughter has taken quite the liking to you."

"I like Akodi as well." Gabrielle replied as she took a sip of her wine. "She's a very talented writer."

"That's quite a compliment coming from a bard." Akodi noted.

"A bard?" Elias asked shockingly. "You don't see many female bards. At least not around these parts."

Akodi laughed, "You don't see many female warriors either, Father. I believe you've heard of her friend, Xena."

"The Warrior Princess is your friend?" Elias quickly took a gulp of his mead. "Tell me, Gabrielle, can I trust that you will look after my daughter on your travels?"

"Father, I'm quite capable of defending myself…."

"Your fighting skills are not what concern me, Akodi. It's your knack for getting yourself into unusual predicaments."

Akodi glanced over to Gabrielle, "He's referring to some of my childhood blunders." She jokingly admitted.

"I'm referring to your adulthood blunders as well." Elias remarked.

"Akodi will be in very safe hands, Elias. I can promise you that." Gabrielle interjected.

"Ah, yes, with The Warrior Princess watching over her, I'm sure Akodi will be on her best behavior."

"You speak as if I am a child." Akodi replied a bit embarrassed.

"In many ways, my daughter, you still are." Elias finished his mead and stood from the table. "Send word when you can. Let me know that you are safe."

"Of course, Father." Akodi stood as well.

"And don't let too much time pass before you come by Athens again." Elias turned and walked out of the tavern.

Akodi sat back down at the table beside Gabrielle, "Parents…" she laughed. "Always concerned about their children."

"He seems to trust you, for the most part." Gabrielle replied. "He didn't try to stop you from leaving."

"I've left Athens many times. Ever since I was thirteen, I've taken quite a few little adventures here and there. Father has taught me everything he knows. And he knows quite a bit."

A barmaid suddenly appeared over Gabrielle's shoulder and cleared her throat before asking, "What will you gals be grubbin' on tonight?"

Both Gabrielle and Akodi were startled by the abrupt appearance of the woman. Gabrielle was the first to try to order though she hadn't even had the chance to look through a menu, "Ah, I'll have… um… soup?"

"One order of soup." The barmaid repeated and scribbled it down on her parchment. "And what about you, Hermaphrodite."

"Excuse me?" Gabrielle quickly replied after hearing the offensive, off-color comment.

"Lighten up, lady. It's just a little bar humor." The woman replied. "Besides, it's not like you've not heard that one before, huh, Akodi?"

"Sorry, Gabriel. Selena, here, likes to joke." Akodi glanced up at the barmaid, "I'll have soup as well, please."

"Two soups!" Selena shouted and walked away from the table.

"I'm sorry," Gabrielle began, "But I don't find that funny at all."

"It's all right. Selena and many others around here often make comments about me looking and acting like a man. I guess sometimes it can be difficult to tell which gender I am."

"That's ridiculous!" Gabrielle exclaimed. "You are obviously a woman. I do not see how anyone could make the mistake of assuming you are male."

"Well, I dress in mostly men's clothing." Akodi confessed. "I keep my hair tied back behind my ears…"

"That doesn't mean anything." Gabrielle shook her head, "You shouldn't let them tease you like that. You're beautiful."

Akodi was caught off guard by Gabrielle's comment, but she wasn't as near as surprised as Gabrielle was that she had actually said it. There was an awkward silence between them for a couple of moments. Akodi didn't know what to say in response, and Gabrielle suddenly felt the need to stop talking.

"Here ya go, ladies." Selena placed two bowls of soup in front of them. "Can I get you two some bread?"

"Yes, please." Akodi replied as she repositioned herself at the table so that she was no longer facing Gabrielle, "Can I have some more mead as well?"

"Sure thing." Selena grabbed Akodi's cup and returned behind the bar.

"I guess Xena won't be in town tonight?" Akodi took a sip of her soup and attempted to change the subject. She stared intently into her bowl of soup as if it were a crystal ball that would answer the question for her.

"No, she would have been here by now if she was coming tonight." Gabrielle took a sip of her soup as well.

"I suppose I'll rent a room here at the tavern then, if there's one available. That way if she gets here early in the morning, I'll be here and ready to go." Selena placed a fresh cup of mead and a plate of bread down in front of Akodi.

"How about some dessert this evening?" Selena asked.

"No, thank you." Both girls answered nearly in unison.

"All right then, pay your tabs at the bar before you leave." Selena quickly left the table for the last time and focused her attention onto another table where several young soldiers were sitting. "Hey, boys…" she called as she strutted over.

"You shouldn't have to rent a room just for one night, when you have a home here in Athens." Gabrielle stated, getting back to the subject at hand.

"It's fine, really. I've already told my father I would be leaving at any moment." Akodi quickly finished her soup. "Besides, when I stay with my father, I sleep in his barn."

"Well, my rent here is paid until Sunday." Gabrielle paused briefly, wondering if she'd soon regret her next words, "You could stay in my room tonight."

Akodi was hesitant to reply, but after a few seconds she merely shook her head yes and softly said, "I would like that."

They sat there quietly for what felt like a lifetime until Gabrielle decided it was best to end the evening as quickly as possible, "I think I'll head on up to bed now." Gabrielle stood from her chair. "I'm tired and I want to be well rested when Xena arrives."

"Of course." Akodi quickly walked over to the bar and paid for both of their meals. "After you." Akodi nodded up the stairs that led to the rooms.

"I could have paid for …"

"No, no…" Akodi interrupted, "It's the least I can do for letting me stay rent free in your room tonight."

Gabrielle slowly climbed the stairs to her room, Akodi close behind her. As they reached the door, Gabrielle felt her heart begin to beat faster. She wasn't sure why she was feeling this way, but it was a feeling like she had never before felt. There was suddenly so much tension between them and the feeling as if control could be lost at any given second. It frightened Gabrielle, and yet, it excited her as well.

After walking into the room, Akodi noticed there was only one bed, and suddenly, her cool demeanor began to wear down. "I'm sorry, I assumed there would be two beds."

Gabrielle closed the door behind them and lit a couple of candles to provide more lighting in the room. "No… I only paid for a single."

"Are you sure it's okay that I stay here? Perhaps I should just…"

"The bed is big enough for two, I believe." Gabrielle replied a bit timidly, yet with a trace of assertiveness.

Akodi glanced back at the bed, "Yes, I suppose it is." Akodi placed her bag down on the floor beside the bed and began to unlace her boots. She was now beginning to feel the tension that Gabrielle was feeling. It was powerful. It was seductive. It was extremely tempting to give in to, yet Akodi could sense it was practically forbidden. This of course only added to the temptation.

Once both girls had changed into their nightclothes, Gabrielle blew out the candles, and crawled into her side of the bed. Akodi climbed in directly after. They both lay on their backs for a while and slowly the tension began to decline. Akodi spoke out into the darkness and broke the silence between them.

"Thank you." She barely spoke above a whisper. "Thank you for allowing me to stay here. Thank you for what you said down in the tavern. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to travel with you."

Gabrielle felt a smile cross her face, "You don't have to thank me so much. I'm very happy to help and I'll be glad to have you traveling with us."

"And what you said downstairs… about how I shouldn't let people tease me." Akodi paused, "You're the first person who has ever taken up for me like that. Not that I really mind the teasing and joking. I don't pay very much attention to what a barmaid has to say, but I appreciate that you see me differently."

Gabrielle turned and faced Akodi, and though it was dark, she felt as if she was now seeing Akodi more clearly than ever. Her fears of whether or not Akodi could be trusted were quickly fading. "You left out the part about you being beautiful." Gabrielle whispered.

"That I consider a matter of opinion." Akodi replied.

" Well, in my opinion, people cannot control being beautiful on the outside, though many may try. But to be beautiful on the inside, that's a beauty we can control."

Akodi slowly allowed her hand to reach up to Gabrielle's face, as she gently ran her finger across her cheek, "And then there's you; beautiful on the inside and the out." Akodi smiled. "A rare combination."

Gabrielle took Akodi's hand in her own, "Apparently, not that rare." She smiled. "Goodnight, Akodi."

"Goodnight, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle released Akodi's hand and turned over on her side, facing away from Akodi. Akodi lay there for a few minutes, admiring Gabrielle's well toned and tightened muscles and the gorgeous shape of her body, but it wasn't long before both women were fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun had barely peeked through the windows of the tavern when the soft knocking at the door stirred Akodi from her sleep. She turned and glanced quickly at Gabrielle who was still sleeping soundly. Akodi removed the covers and slowly rose from the bed, sleepily making her way to the door. Akodi opened the door to find a tall and dark woman waiting on the other side.

"I'm sorry. I must have the wrong room."

"Xena?" Akodi asked.

"Yes." Xena replied cautiously.

"You're in the right place." Akodi opened the door farther. "Come in, we've been expecting you. Didn't think you'd be here this early, though."

Xena peered into the room and saw Gabrielle asleep in the bed. Xena glanced back at the strange woman, "I don't believe we've met." Xena concluded.

Akodi, much more awake now, immediately apologized, "I'm sorry. How rude of me. I'm Akodi, Gabrielle's friend."

One of Xena's eyebrows raised and she finally stepped into the room. She walked over to the bed and called Gabrielle's name. Gabrielle's eyes flickered open quickly as she recognized the sound of Xena's voice. Gabrielle sat up in bed and focused her attention on the tall warrior who was standing over her.

"Xena!" she smiled, "You're back."

Xena returned the smile, but it vanished just as quickly as it came. "I traveled all night so that I could be here by morning." Xena stated dryly.

During this time Akodi had closed the door and slowly made her way back over to her side of the bed, but she didn't sit down. She stood there, watching Xena carefully.

"You traveled all night?" Gabrielle asked in disbelief. "You must be exhausted."

"I wanted to catch a few hours of sleep here, and then head out in the early afternoon." Xena replied as she glanced over at Akodi.

Gabrielle saw the questionable glance that Xena gave to her friend, and directly began to explain, "Xena, this is a Akodi. She's a friend that I've made while here in Athens. She's going to travel with us for a while."

Xena's eyes widened and her head snapped back towards Gabrielle, "Travel with us?"

"It's all right, Xena." Gabrielle soothed. "She's an experienced traveler." Gabrielle tacked on a smile.

"Oh, I don't doubt that." Xena remarked sarcastically. She turned back to Akodi, "Can you give us a few minutes?"

"Of course." Akodi agreed. She quickly shot a look to Gabrielle, and then exited the room.

"Xena, I know what you're thinking…" Gabrielle began.

"Do you?" Xena interrupted.

"Yes. You're thinking: we can't trust her, we don't know her, she's only going to weigh us down and be a burden…" Gabrielle paused noticing Xena's facial expression had not changed, "That is what you're thinking, right?"

"Among a couple of other things." Xena's eyes narrowed. "Where did you meet her?"

"I met her at a hospice here in Athens. She volunteers there twice a week." Gabrielle continued, "I trust her, Xena."

"I can see that. You let her sleep in your bed." Xena turned and walked over to the window; she stared out into the early morning streets that were beginning to crowd with merchants and townsfolk.

"Only last night." Gabrielle clarified. "She packed her belongings and needed a place to stay. She was going to pay for a room, but it seemed practical to just let her stay here. I assumed you'd be here early and we figured you'd want to leave Athens as soon as possible. I know you hate staying in cities."

Xena turned quickly from the window, "You've already told her she could travel with us. Don't you think you should have spoken to me about this first?"

"Hey, you let people travel with us all the time; people we've known for only a few minutes." Gabrielle defended. "At least I've known Akodi for a couple of weeks."

"Well, as I recall, you don't like it when other people travel with us, so why the sudden change?"

"Because…" Gabrielle paused, "Because I actually like Akodi. I think it will be nice to have someone else around who enjoys writing and reading and who I can talk to about things while you're out scouting, or hunting, or whatever it is you do."

"You do have someone like that. You have Joxer." Xena quickly replied.

"Joxer?" Gabrielle's nose scrunched, "Please, you know as well as I do that Joxer is an oaf: a lovable oaf, but nevertheless an oaf."

Xena exhaled deeply, "Can she defend herself?"

"From what I hear, yes."

"What about food?"

"I'm sure she'll help find some for us all."

"All right." Xena finally caved. "All right. She can travel with us for a while, but the very first time she puts one of us in danger, or I feel like she can't be trusted, she leaves."

"Fair enough." Gabrielle agreed. "I really think once you get to know her, you'll like her, Xena. Please promise me you'll give her an honest chance."

"If she wants my respect, she'll have to earn it just like everyone else." Xena folded her arms. "How soon will you be ready to travel?"

"Travel? You've been riding all night. You should rest some before we leave Athens."

Xena shook her head, "I'm really not that tired anymore. I'd rather just get an early start on the trail."

"Where are we headed?" Gabrielle asked as she climbed out of bed and began gathering her things.

"While I was in Amphipolis, a messenger sent word that a small village to the south of Athens has been repeatedly looted by a warlord's army. The people of the village keep offering to give up their goods in order for peace and protection from the warlord, but so far the army is only making a mockery out of them all."

"Sounds like something we can easily fix." Gabrielle replied. She walked over to the door and opened it, glancing down the hallway for Akodi. "Akodi…" She called. Suddenly, Akodi's head popped up from the stairwell. Gabrielle smiled and waved for Akodi to come back inside. Akodi did as she was instructed.

"Akodi, we're going south." Gabrielle announced.

"Excellent." Akodi grinned. "I haven't been south in years."

"Do you have your own horse, Akodi?" Xena asked.

"Oh, well, no." Akodi replied a bit puzzled. "I wasn't aware that I'd be needing one. I could borrow one of my father's."

"A horse isn't really necessary, if you don't mind walking." Gabrielle added. "I walk almost everywhere we go."

Xena held up her hand to interject, "With three of us, it would be best if at least two of us had horses. There may be times we need them."

"I understand." Akodi replied, as she looked Xena in the eye, "If it suits you, Xena, we could stop by my father's barn on the way out of the city. He'll gladly give us all horses."

"I have my own horse." Xena remarked, "And Gabrielle rides with me when necessary."

Akodi smirked, "I see. Well, just one horse for myself then."

"Good." Xena simply replied. "I'm going to the market to buy supplies and then we're leaving. Be back here with your horse by then."

Akodi shook her head, signaling that she understood Xena's orders. Xena turned and exited the room, leaving Akodi and Gabrielle standing alone.

"Well, that's sort of how I imagined her." Akodi stared towards the doorway where Xena had exited.

"She becomes more friendly with time." Gabrielle said patting Akodi on the back. "But don't think she won't leave without you if you're not back with your horse by the time she's finished shopping."

"I don't doubt it for a second." Akodi smiled as she grabbed her boots and her bag, and exited the room after Xena.

About a half an hour later, Xena and Gabrielle were standing outside the inn. Xena was packing supplies into her saddlebag, and Gabrielle was keeping an eye out for Akodi. The streets of Athens were tightly packed with people and merchant carts.

"The whole time I've been here, it has been never this crowded." Gabrielle stated.

"It's market day, Gabrielle." Xena replied. "Everyone is here for the orders they've placed and the new merchandise that has arrived." Xena climbed atop Argo. "Where's your friend?"

"She should be here any second." Gabrielle stood on her tiptoes, attempting to see over the crowd of people. "I'm sure she's just been stalled by all these crowds."

"Well, I'm not waiting much longer." Xena glanced off towards the city gate.

"There she is!" Gabrielle exclaimed. "Oh, my… what a beautiful horse."

Xena's attention shifted to Akodi, who was slowly trotting down the street towards them. The horse beneath her was solid black with a white stripe down its nose. Truly, it was a beauty, but Xena would never admit it, especially not in front of Argo. Akodi smiled brightly as she came closer to the two women. She brought her horse to a stop beside Xena.

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting."

"Only a few minutes." Xena replied. "Let's go."

Xena turned on Argo, and headed towards the city gate. Akodi and Gabrielle followed behind her. A few minutes later, the noisy streets of Athens were behind them, and they were surrounded by the calm and peaceful sounds of nature. Gabrielle took her usual position walking behind Argo; Akodi rode alongside Gabrielle whenever the path was wide enough.

"A beautiful day to travel." Akodi began, attempting to strike up a conversation. "It fills me with optimism."

"Do you feel like inspiration is going to hit you soon?" Gabrielle asked jokingly.

"Perhaps." Akodi smiled down at Gabrielle. "Perhaps it's already hit me."

Xena, overhearing the playful banter, rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath.

"When do you find the time to write while traveling, Gabrielle?"

"Usually of the nights." Gabrielle answered. "Or, whenever Xena and I take a break for a few days."

"The Warrior Princess takes breaks?" Akodi asked.

"Rarely." Gabrielle clarified. She glanced up at Xena, "Xena's very dedicated to what she does. What we do."

"And what exactly is it that you do?" Akodi questioned.

"Well, we help those who…"

"What exactly is that you do, Akodi?" Xena interrupted.

Gabrielle and Akodi both suddenly looked up in Xena's direction as if they were unaware she was even there.

After a brief pause, Akodi replied, "Well, I do odd jobs here and there. When I'm in Athens, I help my father, I volunteer at the hospice, I deliver messages, or letters. When I'm traveling, I make money in different ways. Usually, by catching a thief or a wanted criminal of some kind."

"That sounds very similar to what Xena and I do." Gabrielle nodded her head, "We don't always get paid though." She added lightly.

"Money isn't always the most rewarding payment." Akodi quoted.

"Isn't your father a pirate, Akodi?" Xena asked, glancing over her shoulder.

"Xena!" Gabrielle scolded as she rushed up beside Argo and grabbed her friend by the bootstrap. "What a horrible thing to say!"

Xena brought Argo to a halt allowing her and Akodi to be directly across from each other; Gabrielle stood in between the two.

"Answer my question, Akodi." Commanded Xena.

Gabrielle quickly looked back to Akodi who was hesitant to answer the question. "You have asked about me at the market." Akodi concluded. "Someone there has told you this."

"It doesn't matter who told me," Xena replied, "I'm asking you face to face if this is so."

Akodi lowered her head momentarily, "Yes. Many years ago my father was a pirate." She raised her head and stared Xena in the eye, "He was young and arrogant then, but he is a changed man, now."

"Xena, I don't understand why you would bring this up." Gabrielle folded her arms, "What does it matter to you?"

"If she's going to travel with us, Gabrielle, these things matter."

"I assure you, Xena, I mean you no harm. I am an honest person." Akodi remarked. "I have nothing to hide from you." she added.

Xena smirked, "There's nothing you _can_ hide from me." Xena gently kicked Argo and began riding again.

The rest of the ride remained in silence. Eventually, Xena came to a stop in a small clearing by a creek. "We'll rest here for a while. Then, after a few hours, we'll continue on the trail." She dismounted from Argo and untied her saddle. "There you go girl, relax for a while." She turned back to Akodi, "Akodi would you mind taking Argo and…. What did you say your horse's name was?"

"I didn't." Akodi spoke stiffly, "but his name is, Helios."

"Well, would you mind taking Argo and Helios down to the creek for some water?"

"Sure." Akodi replied as she climbed down from Helios, and took Argo's reigns in her hands. Slowly, she led both horses down to the creek and allowed them to drink.

"Xena, what in Tartarus is wrong with you?" Gabrielle asked in a very irritated tone.

"Nothing's wrong with me, Gabrielle."

"I thought you were going to give Akodi a fair chance?"

"I've been completely fair. If she hadn't of confessed the truth back there, she'd be on her back to Athens already." Xena slowly unpacked her saddlebag. "I can't believe you didn't ask around town about her."

"Why would I? She's my friend." Gabrielle defended.

"We have to think about our own safety. What else isn't she telling you? What else is she keeping secret?"

"I think the better question is, what are you keeping secret, Xena?" Gabrielle walked over and placed her hand on Xena's shoulder, "This isn't like you to treat someone so rudely."

"She's here because you want her here." Xena expressed. "That's really all there is to it."

Gabrielle slowly shook her head, her mouth gaping open, "I-I don't understand… are you?" She paused, "Are you jealous?"

Xena laughed quickly, "Jealous? Me? Of her??" She rolled her eyes and laughed again, "I don't think so."

"Then what it is?"

"Look, Gabrielle, just because you're best friends with her doesn't mean I have to be as well."

Gabrielle placed her hands on her hips, "Please, Xena, just try to be more tolerant. Please."

"I'm being very tolerant." Xena replied; her teeth slightly clenched.

Gabrielle quickly ended the conversation as Akodi approached them. Together, the women built a small campsite with a fire. Xena spread out her furs so she could catch a quick nap. Gabrielle and Akodi sat quietly around the fire until they heard the soft snores exiting Xena's nose.

"She doesn't like me." Akodi stated dully as she gazed into the fire.

"She doesn't know you." Gabrielle replied warmly, "Sometimes, Xena can be a bit stubborn."

"The pirate thing…"

"Don't worry about it." Gabrielle smiled. "I know people can change. I met your father; he's a good man. And besides, Xena used to be bad and now she does so much good. I'm sure she's not planning to hold anything against you."

Akodi stared at the sleeping warrior, "I can still sense her dark side."

"We all have a dark side. We are all capable of bad things."

"Even you?" Akodi asked as she scooted closer to Gabrielle, "Have you ever done anything bad, Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle's eyes softened and she glanced down at the ground, "Yes. Of course."

"Impossible…"

"No." Gabrielle corrected, "It's very much possible. We have to learn to control our actions and to take responsibility for the decisions we make. I've made my share of mistakes, but I always look for the good in everyone and I believe that as long as your heart is in the right place, forgiveness is possible."

"Xena seeks redemption. What do you seek?" Akodi slowly placed her hand on top of Gabrielle's.

"Ah. I'm not… sure." Gabrielle stammered. "Um… happiness. Obviously." Gabrielle paused. "Fulfillment."

"What about love? Do you seek love?"

Gabrielle stood up from the campfire, "I should… I should gather more firewood."

Akodi glanced at the fire, "The fire is fine, Gabrielle."

"You can never have enough firewood. That's rule number one while traveling." Gabrielle backed away slowly.

"I'm sorry, have I offended you?" Akodi stood to her feet.

"No… no… I just really think we need firewood and if Xena wakes up and there's no firewood, boy does she get grouchy." Gabrielle chuckled, "You think she's grumpy now…"

Akodi smirked, "All right, well, I'll help you gather some wood then." Akodi stepped towards Gabrielle.

"No, no!" Gabrielle held up her hands, "You stay here. Um, keep an eye on the horses and, uh, don't let the fire go out."

Akodi gave Gabrielle a strange look, but then sat back down by the fire. "Okay."

"Okay." Gabrielle agreed. "I'll be back soon."

Akodi nodded, "All right. I'll be here."

"Good." Gabrielle turned and exhaled deeply as she marched off into the woods and desperately tried to gather her thoughts.


End file.
